1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dimmer apparatus provided in an electronic equipment that has an image reproducing function such as a DVD player to adjust the brightness of a display section comprising a light-emitting means for displaying time and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display section is normally provided in a video reproducing equipment such as a DVD player, video cassette recorder or the like. Further, counter gradations indicative of the reproducing position of a DVD or video tape and predetermined marks indicative of operating modes in addition to the present time are displayed in the display section.
A light-emitting means is employed in such a display section and one provided with a dimming function capable of adjusting its brightness is proposed. In the case of a DVD player, for example, a fluorescent display tube (hereinafter referred to as FL tube) whose brightness is easy to regulate by controlling the voltage or current is often used. By operating a dimmer key provided in the body or a remote controller, the brightness of the FL tube of the display section is decreased and by operating the dimmer key again, the brightness thereof is returned to the original state.
It becomes possible for a user to enjoy the atmosphere of a movie theater at home by decreasing the brightness of the display section by switching the brightness of the display section when a movie is watched at home. Thus, a home theater can readily be realized.
Notwithstanding, the dimmer key has to be especially operated to dim the display section at the time of reproduction in the case of the conventional dimmer apparatus, and this makes it necessary to operate both the reproducing and dimmer keys and complicates the operations accordingly.
Incidentally, in order to vary the brightness of such a display section, there is an apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Hei. 6-295577. However, this apparatus is intended not to dim the display section in the ordinary state of use in a so-called reproducing mode but to dim the display section in a particular range of time, for example, in sleeping hours.